Love Like This
by The Crimson Kiss
Summary: Sasuke comes home to his boyfriend Gaara after a long day at work to discover that Gaara has prepared a little something for him. Smuttyness ensues. Yaoi, lemon. Please R&R! Rated M


**Warings: Yaoi (boy-boy) sex, some swearing and lemon. Graphic. Don't like, don't read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please don't drop reviews saying how yaoi is disgusting and people shouldn't read/write it. Thanks. Enjoy, all you fellow perves :) **

**Pairing: SasuGaara**

**AU **

* * *

><p>Someone moaned, a long, drawn out sound.<p>

"Sasuke – aaahh!" the sound came again, this time louder. "Don't – aah – harder! Oooh, shit!" Heavy panting followed these words, along with two people gasping.

"Gaara," a darker voice hissed in pleasure. "Oh, damn… "

The two voices were silenced for a moment as their owners moved, synchronizing with each other.

But I suppose I should tell you how all that happened.

(Twenty minutes earlier)

"Gaara, I'm home", Sasuke called as he walked in the door. He shut and locked the door behind him before going in search of his boyfriend. The raven peered into the study, but the redhead wasn't there. "Oi, Gaara, are you home?"

"Upstairs," his boyfriend's voice called, muffled by the flight of stairs between them.

Sasuke dropped his suitcase and went upstairs, barging into the room the two ninjas shared without knocking. "Hey, I got the ointment you asked for-" Sasuke broke of, his eyes suddenly bulging out of his head, at the sight before him. Gaara was lounging in the big king sized bed, wearing nothing but pants and a very sexy smirk. Sasuke felt something harden in his pants at the sight of the sand ninja's bare skin and perfect chest.

"Welcome home." Gaara's tone was even sexier than his appearance; the voice he used was suave and smooth, and it went straight to Sasuke's already hardening member. "We haven't done anything all week, so I figured I'd get a little something ready for you." Sasuke didn't reply, instead coming over and sitting down on the bed beside his lover, his coal-black eyes roaming over the redhead shamelessly.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?"

"I seem to remember something along those lines," Gaara returned playfully. Sasuke hissed in need and abruptly closed the distance between them, throwing himself on top of the kazekage and covering his lips with his own.

"You're impatient today," Gaara said as they pulled apart for air.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he shoved their lips together again. This time the Uchiha swiped his tongue over Gaara's mouth roughly, demanding entrance, and Gaara opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke's hot tongue to invade the dark crevasse. Their tongues briefly fought for dominance, but Sasuke quickly won, dominating the smaller ninja.

"Sasuke," Gaara moaned as they pulled apart. His jade eyes were alight with need, and a light blush dusted his cheeks. Sasuke left the kiss but did not withdraw; instead he bent lower and ran his tongue over Gaara's throat, licking the sensitive spot right where the blood flowed underneath. Gaara gasped and grabbed a fistful of midnight locks, holding Sasuke to his neck. The raven smirked against Gaara's skin and kissed down the redhead's neck, occasionally nipping gently at a sensitive point. Gaara moaned, his member hardening with every touch from the black-haired konoha ninja, and he gasped out loud when Sasuke's hand found his nipple and began to fondle it.

"Aaahh…" Gaara moaned when Sasuke's fingers pinched his nipple, hardening it to a little pebble. "Sasuke…" Sasuke's other hand found Gaara's other nipple, and Gaara's body tensed and writhed with pleasure as the Uchiha rubbed, fondled and pinched them roughly. The pleasure reached new heights when Sasuke stuck out his tongue and licked the nipple he had just pinched, electing another moan from the redhead underneath. Sasuke then proceeded to suck, tickling the hardened nipple with his tongue as he did so.

Much too soon by Gaara's standards, Sasuke had released his nipple and was traveling down his body, running his tongue over the kazekage's hardened muscles and toned body. The raven's hand slid under the waist of Gaara's pants and brushed up briefly against his erection, eliciting a delicious moan and a cry of,

"More! Sasuke…"

Sasuke obeyed and took Gaara's hard member in his hand and slowly began to pump. Gaara's hips bucked, begging for more speed, and his back arched in pleasure so intense it was almost agony. Sasuke kept his pace torturously slow, holding down the redhead's hips when he thrust into the raven's hand.

"Oh – god, Sasuke… Aaah… more – so good – oooh…" Gaara moaned incoherently. The redhead's muscles tenses, and just as he was about to cum, Sasuke dropped his cock and withdrew, leaving Gaara panting on the bed. Gaara growled in protest, wordlessly demanding that Sasuke get back and resume his ministrations. Sasuke's shirt came off, quickly followed by his pants and boxers. He then straddled Gaara on the bed and yanked the redhead's pants off, making him blush furiously.

"It doesn't matter how many times we do this, you are still fucking adorable," Sasuke said, and then thrust downward with his hips. Sasuke's hard member crashed into Gaara's, making Gaara throw his head back and scream. He thrust back into Sasuke, creating more of the delicious friction. They were panting now as they dry-humped each other, sweat glistening on Sasuke's perfect body and wetting Gaara's sculpted form.

Sasuke stopped moving suddenly and flipped Gaara onto his stomach with a quick, deft twist. He reached around the redhead's waist and pulled him onto his hands and knees, before once again taking the redhead's hot dick on his hand and pumping. Gaara moaned and writhed underneath him, hips bucking furiously into the konoha ninja's skilled hand. Sasuke bent down, still pumping, till his face was level with Gaara's ass. The raven let go and ran his hands over Gaara's smooth cheeks, molding and caressing them softly. Then Sasuke got a bit rougher and slapped the pale flesh, making Gaara jerk and yelp in surprise. Sasuke then soothed the slight sting with his tongue, running the wet muscle over Gaara's behind and then slipping into the crack.

"Sasuke…" Gaara moaned.

"Gaara," Sasuke growled possessively, tone heated with lust. The rouge ninja pressed his tongue up against Gaara's entrance and teasingly licked around it, flicking his tongue around the hole in a circle. He then pressed lightly up against the tight ring of muscles before pushing in, and Gaara gasped at the sudden intrusion. Sasuke caressed the inside of the sand ninja with his tongue, exploring every inch of his lover that he could reach. He jerked his head back and then thrust forward, shoving the length of his tongue inside Gaara and making both of them moan together. He repeated the motion several times, and each time he felt Gaara loosen and take him in deeper. Keeping his tongue inside Gaara, Sasuke moved his hand to the kazekage's mouth. His fingers slipped inside, and Gaara wrapped his tongue around them and sucked, making Sasuke groan as his already stiff cock twitched in anticipation.

Sasuke took his tongue out, earning him a disappointed growl from the redhead underneath him, and then placed a finger at the kazekage's entrance. Gaara stiffened in anticipation and spread his legs wider. Sasuke waited a moment, and then thrust his index finger all the way into Gaara. Gaara threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy, his fingers clutching the bed covers in a death grip. Sasuke worked his finger in and out, exploring Gaara's insides and making the redhead moan out his name with every plunge. Soon the lightning type added another finger, working them inside Gaara and stretching him. The redhead was reduced to a whimpering mass of moaning by this point, the only movements he made was to jerk in pleasure as Sasuke's fingers brushed his sweet spot. He was constantly moaning now, Sasuke's name rolling off his tongue and going straight to Sasuke's groin.

"You like that?" Sasuke growled after Gaara let out a particularly loud moan and shoved his fingers in deeper. The konoha ninja added a third digit, and Gaara gasped.

"Ye- aah! Yes… Oooh…" Sasuke smirked and bent down to press his lips against Gaara's neck. He bit and sucked at the smooth skin gently, leaving a mark. Gaara cried out and wriggled his hips back onto Sasuke's fingers, begging for more speed or something bigger up his ass.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked the panting kazekage harshly. He intentionally pressed against Gaara's prostrate, making his scream and buck, and then missed it the next time, prompting a whine.

"I want you to – aah! I want you to fuck me!"

"Sorry, what was that?"

Gaara grit his teeth. Trust Sasuke to take it upon himself to destroy the redhead's pride.

"I – want – you – to – fuck – me!" Gaara gasped out between pleasure-filled thrusts of Sasuke's digits.

"As you wish," Sasuke said darkly in a tone that sent shivers up Gaara's spine. The konoha ninja pulled out of Gaara and stripped his outer layer of clothing. His boxers quickly followed, revealing his massive erection. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's huge dick, and Sasuke smirked at the smaller shinobi's reaction.

In a flash Sasuke was on the bed again and Gaara was flipped onto his back, his face still tinged pink and his eyes deliciously wild. Jade eyes locked with coal, and Sasuke bent down and ran his tongue over Gaara's throat, making the younger ninja gasp. Sasuke then moved back slightly and positioned his cock at Gaara's entrance and tapped it against the hole. Gaara tried to elax.

"Do it," he ordered. Sasuke didn't waste time complying; he pushed into Gaara and stopped when the kazekage hissed in pain. He nodded to his black-haired partner, and Sasuke went in further, sheathing himself completely inside Gaara. The redhead's eyes were squeezed shut in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and when Sasuke started to move he forgot what was what.

"Gaaa-AAAHH!" he screamed as Sasuke rammed into him, hitting his prostrate dead on. Sasuke drew back so that just his head was inside Gaara, before thrusting back in again. Sweet moans rolled off Gaara's tongue, music to Sasuke's ears, as Sasuke fucked him into the bed. A burning sensation started in Sasuke's stomach, and he knew that he was close to cumming. Not wanting to go before the redhead, Sasuke reached forward and braced himself against Gaara's hips while the other hand grabbed his wet member, already leaking precum. Sasuke continued to pound into Gaara while he leaned forward and jerked the redhead off. Soon the raven's thrusts became deeper, harder, faster, and he moaned along with Gaara as they felt their climaxes approaching. Gaara gasped and tensed around Sasuke's dick, before spraying cum and arching his back. The sensation prompted Sasuke to cum as well, spurting his seed deep inside his lover. Sasuke thrust a few more times as they rode out their orgasms, both of them with their heads thrown back and eyes lolling in their heads as pleasure overtook their senses.

Then Sasuke pulled out of Gaara and slid onto his knees beside the bed, panting. Gaara collapsed onto the sheets with a half-delirious moan, Sasuke's seed trickling out of his abused ass. Sasuke was tempted to just go to sleep on the floor, but he summoned the last of his strength and dragged himself onto the bed, tiredly wrapping his arms around Gaara. The redhead turned his head to Sasuke's and planted a gentle kiss on the side of his neck.

"Love you," the kazekage said sleepily.

"Hn."

Gaara smirked and snuggled against Sasuke's chest, feeling in the Uchiha's embrace the words and emotions that the raven could never bring himself to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. My first lemon EVER. How was it? Please review? <strong>


End file.
